Amber Phantom
A bit darn Mature, people. Lots of blood, murder, death, and umm... Blood. Yeah. "Goldkeeper, You tell me I CAN'T, You tell me I WON'T, You tell me I can't help the sick dragons, I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG! I'LL PROVE EVERYBODY WRONG!" -Amber Phantom yelling at her sister Backstory "Tell Me, Goldkeeper, how many dragons have you ever helped before?" Amber turned out to be melanistic at birth, leaving her parents to abandon her. Her mother was a pure Nightwing and Goldkeeper's mom while her father was a mutt of all Canon tribes. Amber wasn't abused, she was just depressed her parents didn't love her. Amber Phantom was addicted to a type of drug at youth which left her mentally abused, wrecked, devastated, and insane. She forgot most of her early life after she took the drug and it made her kill her father by stabbing ice through his heart. Her father fought back and bit the side of her face, tearing it off completely. This left her traumatized and more vicious, willing to kill more than ever. Amber almost killed Goldkeeper, but Goldkeeper told her if she was gonna die like father, stabbed in the heart and viciously mangled. This made Amber Phantom go through a flash back of Father's death, and she let Goldkeeper go, crying. Amber Phantom fled from the scene, yet always wishing she had killed Goldkeeper but always being grateful she didn't murder the last of her family. Appearance "I want to be something more than a insane murderer, i want to be a hero, i want to be A HERO" -Amber Phantom demanding she wants to be something. Amber has the slim body of a Silkwing, A thick tail and hooked claws of a seawing, frill of a rainwing, A weakly poisonous barbed tail and frill down her tail of a sandwing, A hivewing head, Skywing wings, mudwing horns and spikes, Icewing serrated claws and some spikes, leafwing fins, and Nightwing forearms and hind legs. She's pure black from melanism and has black eyes, Half of Amber Phantom's face is torn off from her Father and she has several missing talons. She has scratches over her snout, tail, and chest and a broken jaw. Relationships Mother: Amber loathed her mom with all her heart for rejecting her, She wished she had the chance to kill her herself before she died in the war. Father: No guilt followed after his death, she thought it was well deserved for the torture of her life and many times she dreams of slicing his throat open and stabbing him the the heart with the ice spear. Goldkeeper: As her last surviving family, she used to care deep!y about her and Gold returned those feelings, but after the attempted murder, A deep wedge has drove between them. Possibly forever. The Other Tribes: They think of her as a ghost and are terrified of her. Abilities * Breathe both fire and frostbreath, though both are very weak *Somewhat weak-strong Hivewing venom in claws *Great eyesight *Can shoot very weak silk *Excellent flyer *Webbed hind legs *Thick tail * Defects *Only hind legs are webbed *Bad sense of smell *Deaf in right ear *Dull claws/teeth Trivia *Amber has venom in her claws from her Hivewing side *She's more Nightwing than any other tribe *Being more Nightwing may have resulted her Melanisnn *Amber is based off me... Just leave out the killer part and you got me... Yay... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:SilkWings Category:HiveWings Category:LeafWings Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mature Content